Whescha
Whescha is a Gaia user(PC) who is canonically LabTech247's Love interest. Her new account is Grima-kun. As Halloween 2004 continued, the LabTechs started to talk with the Gaian populace. Perhaps most notably, the ongoing relationship between LabTech247 and Whescha. These provided an extraordinary amount of depth to the NPCs, which made the eventual conclusion of the Halloween 2004 plot all the harder to handle. During the Halloween Bash, the LabTechs talked quite a bit with users, and 247 danced with Whescha. Story'''https://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.6471933_1/ Whescha's story -Confessions of an NPC "widow" and the Group That Made Her- ''A Story of love, loyalty, Andre-ism, teamwork, friendship, and desks.'' "Hi. My name is Whescha. Some of you may know me, some of you may not. Truth is, I'm just a normal user. I have a guild in which I post, my friends, and a daily routine. I get just as many random events as everyone else, I earn enough gold to keep me happy and grab myself two donation letters each month. I've been on gaia for a little over a year. But during this time, something amazing and somewhat tragic happened-- --'''Gambino indirectly murdered my boyfriend with some sort of odd variation of an atomic bomb. Of course, I was a bit angry. There I was, the optional sidequest tragic heroine, un-zombified, sitting in what was now a smoldering pit of nothingness. Great. "How did this come to be?" you ask. "Who the hell was your "boyfriend" anyway?" Well, it's a long, somewhat interesting story. Let me sit you down for this. ************* It all started in October with my finding of G-Corp--I became very interested in them and began stalking the G-Corp thread in extended discussion, which I started to frequent. There, I met many of my friends, some of Gaia's greatest. We all investigated together, and our very own Triskdaemon was one of the first to have solved 247's little codes. It was an exciting, wonderful time. We had fun and joked together. One of the jokes around was my sympathy for LabTech 247. I would shout it loud and clear, and even jokingly had a signature picture created of he and I to make it even funnier. Triskdaemon took the job of strongly hating 247, and would constantly speak of killing him. I would defend, and everyone would join in with their own opinions on the matter. It was great fun, but little did I know that I had notched myself and my group onto the story stick of Gaia. It was a quiet night and the group was milling over 247's newest entry, when my PM flag went up. I thought it was someone I had comissioned earlier, or perhaps a friend--It wasn't either. It was a PM from LabTech 247. 247! I was extremely excited--I went back to the group and told them what I had, brimming with...well, I'm not really sure. What would you feel if you got PM'd by an NPC? I showed my team the letter and went back to reply. This was amazing! ************* * LabTech247 I got an email from another user earlier mentioning your name, so you will have to pardon my decision to electronically message you. I am simply killing time between projects and catching up on dozens of unanswered responses. Since it is my nature to be as complete as possible in my responding, I have opted to also follow up on mentioned names, places, and ideas sent in by many Gaians. Thank you in advance for your time... -- LabTech247 -- * Whescha I am part of a rebel faction that has been watching you for some time, and I am forcing myself into danger by even contacting you once. They know what you are doing. They have told the world, and now you are marked for death. I bid you either protect yourself well or conclude your scientific career. You asked for info in your follow up, my darling. There you have it. And please keep yourself safe. I also wish you luck with your hair. Mine is also falling out. Whescha S. Barton************* I went back to the guild, confident that my small bit of interaction was over, when not long afterward I found myself with another letter--What was going on?! I showed this one to the group also--they were just as excited as I. ************* * LabTech247 Marked for death? Hmmm, that's never good at all. Although I do hope that whoever it is understands I am carrying out the will of those higher than myself, nothing more. Beyond me is several other techs who even in my death will continue whatever research has not been done. I'm afraid that even if we ever were to do something terrible, nothing could stop it. This doesn't leave our conversation, but while I was responsible for 013, it was not a choice I wanted to make. I would rather have seen him dead than suffer a fate like those I knew so long ago, people that truly were my friends. You don't fail at G Corp. Around here, if you fail at your job, they make sure you fail at life too. I guess I'm doomed either way, eh? I must be hanging around 957 too much, his down in the mouth sayings are rubbing off on me. -- LabTech247 --************* As quick as I could post I was directed to reply once more, and hurried to do so, fearing to lose the connection. I typed as quick as I could and sent my second PM of the night to 247, the group waiting quietly for another reply. I was influenced by certain jokes about cots and desks by my peers, so I jokingly inserted a comment on the situation.^^; ************* * Whescha ''' Sir, I am so very sorry to bother you once again as you are a very busy man, but I have been directed by my team to mail you once again. They have me against a wall. I do not know what else to say than this: The team has decided to "Rescue" you once they have cooked up a good enough plan using that badly-cluttered floorplan 722 had given us. I highly doubt anything like this would work, but they insist on trying. You also might want to get rid of your current desk and trade it for a lighter, more light-use type. But that requires filling out forms...you know what? Nevermind. You won't have time for that, the end will come in a few days. Get some rest, please. Whescha S. Barton, voice of the Gaian Crisis Squad************* I said goodnight to my group, my dearest friends, and went to bed. The next morning however, I quickly found my reply-- ************* * '''LabTech247 Nah, it's never a bother, really. One can only work so often. I mean, yes, work is my life and has been for longer than I can ever think back to, but there comes a point where you just need to well... stop working. The research will still get done, it isn't as if I'm the only tech working on this project either. "Rescue" that's only slightly worrysome. That would require breaking into the complex. While I'm not opposed to that, it's hard to say what would happen by the time you got down here.... 26 sublevels is a lot of distance to cover. Plus, I'd hate to think what would happen to all the research (and us) if such a "security breach" ever occured. One never has before, so the implications of Gaians reading classified documents or capturing personnel that know too much... I'll just leave it there, I'd rather not think about such things. Trade in my desk? I'm not exactly sure what you mean? What would I gain by using a lighter work bench? Unless the newer lighter benches can bolt to the floor. You really don't want your work bench moving during experiments. I'm sure the opportunity for rest will arise eventually. Thank you very much for your concern. So far tonight, 2 death threats have been made (and 1 called off), a half dozen people have accused me of things I didn't do (or had no control over, and one person has expressed genuine concern for me getting some rest. Thank you.************* It was around this time that LabTech X appeared with his vials, anhd sent everything into an uproar. The Gaian Crisis Squad, my group, was especially worried. They told me to speak to 247 again--I did so yet again, this time not expecting to be spoken to...er..again. ************* * Whescha Listen, 247. I do not know what is going on, but by the looks of it it's obviously something bad. It seems as if a mysterious "LabTechX" is selling vials of some strange, G Corp substance to gaians for 100g a pop. Please do something about this. We are all very confused and frightened, and you are probably one of the only ones that can help us out, being perhaps the best out of your bunch. And if it is you selling these vials, I demand you to stop for the good of everyone in gaia. We are not guinea pigs. Either way, there certainly must be something you can do. We trust you. Whatever you may be doing, we trust you. We know that you will do the right thing, unlike certain other organizations that tend to base their values on mistrust. My team will be waiting to see some sort of resolution to this, 247. If it is not so, we will prepare for the apocalypse. If you decide not to make a move, I suggest you do the same and get your affairs in order. This is not a threat, but a well-calculated prediction. We care deeply about your safety and that of the entire world of Gaia. You are probably the only one who can save us now. We will understand if you do not answer. We do not expect an answer. We expect actions. With the grandest of respect and caring, Whescha S. Barton, voice of the Gaian Crisis Squad P.S. Pseudo_fox says WAZZZAAAAAP!************* It was not long before I received a reply, again shocked. The group was ecstatic--we had an NPC who listened to us, no matter how much we PM'd him! We poured over his words once again-- ************* * LabTech247 A mysterious lab tech in the marketplace selling unknown vials? That is indeed most disturbing. Unfortunately, I don't know who the lab tech is, as we are all required to identify ourselves by our numbers. Even as a roman numeral (X), Lab Tech 010 is a currently vacant position. I believe we were looking to fill it around December. About the vial- has anyone opened it or managed to get ahold of one? I would love to anaylze it to find just what exactly is being handed out or sold. Unfortunately, this process might take a few days, but I promise I will work around the clock and in my spare time to figure out what it is. Things are very strange down here... I'll write up my findings for tonight. I doubt I really have to say this, but if a Lab Tech really is selling something from inside of G Corp it could be anything from a cure to the common cold, to rat poision. Do be careful~ -- LabTech247 --************* I waited to send 247 a vial, under orders from Pseudo_fox, and instead sent this PM: ************* * Whescha Sir, I have been directed by my team to transfer to your keeping one of the mysterious vials, although I am sure that through various connections you have already been given one. I wish you luck on your testing, and I am sure that you will have it done doubleplusquick. You are doing the whole of us a massive favor. Also, we are relieved to know that the LabTech selling these vials is not you, and you are on the case. Even if this is so, we are worried about this mysterious man. I am sure you will find out who he is soon, though. Our favor and our trust rests with you, darling. Keep safe and in good health, Whescha S. Barton, voice of the Gaian Crisis Squad************* I got this in reply-- ************* * LabTech247 I'm just following up on the vials, to see if you had managed to obtain one. I would like to see if they match the contents of what was stolen from our facility. If so, I might have some guesses as to what the vial might be. ... darling? -- LabTech247 --************* I sent 247 a vial and laughed at his letter. I had made the busybee LabTech 247 blush. I made him blush! apparently, another member of the group, Sirail, had sent him a PM telling him that the group thought of him as my boyfriend. I sent him my next PM-- ************* * Whescha Of course I had obtained one! My team forced one on me the moment they had the chance. I've given it to you. I hear that a party of sorts is going to be thrown on Saturday, and all of you LabTechs are invited. This has the potential to be dangerous, so be careful. If you end up going my team and I will have to follow you. We cannot have your safety compromised. My team has also deducted that LabTechX may in fact be LabTech101, who has been rising in the intelligence department. I would keep a sharp eye on him, if I were you. He may have lost his mind. I also have heard that a friend of mine directed you to our thread. I can only hope that you didn't read TOO much, some pretty..."odd" things have been said about you and I. Oh, sure. At first, it was somewhat funny, then it just got out of control. It's traumatizing. Oh! And if you are uncomfortable with me calling you "darling", I'll gladly stop. It would be a pity though, I like calling you darling and that particular nickname seems to fit you well. Good luck and take care, Whescha S. Barton, voice of the Gaian Crisis Squad************* I received a rapid response--and a trade containing an Enchanted Trunk from 247. The group was enthralled! We were sure that no one had ever received any sort of gift from a LabTech. We loved out little sidestory--it was ten-million sorts of fun. ************* * LabTech247 Thank you, I will begin studying the vial as soon as possible. Actually, I didn't know there was a thread, I just got information to contact you via company mail. What have they been... saying? I hope it isn't anything bad. I seem to be getting more and more hate mail associated with this LabTechX person. Everyone seems to think I'm leaking mysterious G Corp liquids into the public. Testing on employees is one thing (we all have a blanket clause for that in our contracts) but outside of Gaia... that's a whole different thing. I don't mind being called darling; it just caught me by surprise, that's all. That, and a few of the more recent mails I have gotten have just gotten me thinking... that's all. I hope Gambino lets us go up to the mansion level this weekend. I hear he's been planning some big thing. Keeps telling everyone it's for Gino or something. Take care! -- LabTech247 -- P.S. Oh! I found this box down in the lab, and I thought you may want it. You know... just... because. ************* I replied with the weight of my ever-ficcing group over my shoulders shouting "OTP!" at the top of their lungs. Triskdaemon had since called off his death threat and Geminisun had started fangirling, and generally, everything was just getting better for the whole of us. ************* * Whescha Thank you very much. You surely are one of the sweetest people I have ever written to. I do not know what else I can say... ...my team has said--they have said we make a good couple, and then some, but please don't let that embarrass you. It's just some of their silly banter, they are always doing things like that. Of course, not that I think that wouldn't be true, but still...um...er... Well, it's just silly banter. ...Onto more serious matters. Something seems to be worrying you, and it is making us worry. We would like it very much if you told us what was wrong, so we could help you figure it out. We really don't like it when any of our friends are having problems. It gives us all a very bad fright. I hope to see you at Gino's birthday party tomorrow night, after all, we're going to go there to protect you. I also hope that everyone stops assuming that you are LabTechX, seeing as that was already disproven and you are the very one working to stop him. Goodnight, Darling. Whescha S. Barton, voice of the Gaian Crisis Squad P.S. We'll be here when you need us.************* His reply to me was short and sweet. It was simpy: ************* * LabTech247 I hope to see you there.... - - LabTech247 --************* It was at the party where things went out of control. It started peacefully--247 and I met and danced, and he told me about how another LabTech had told him about me. Then, he became iill, and the whole of the group was by my side helping me swim through the oceans of others. "How wonderfully orchestrated!" some commented. "Wow, look at all these new NPCs! others said. Everyone stayed near and spoke low, until 247 raced into the ballroom to get to 062'a retirement party. We knew it was the end. LabTech 247, or Rudi, was attacked and eaten by his Co-Workers. My group was freaking out. "OMG!" they said. "He was talking to YOUUU!" Excited, they were. But I was frightened. If years of watching movies had taught me anything, it taught me my fate--Mutated mad scientists always go for their significant others first. Ungaurded, 247 bit me--three times, as if to make sure that I became a zombie. And that I did. I tried to go back to being a human several times, but only to be bitten. The next morning, 247 returned briefly then vanished into the SUTF, where my group and I followed. I became human again near the end and we waited--noticing that a missile was on its way. We couldn't escape--It came and blew the mansion to smitherines, along with my boyfriend, LabTech 247. Well. I guess that's the way love goes. However, I still have my friends, and the whole of us have each other and our memories. And even if Gambino did kill my boyfriend, he's still better than the Von Helsons. Thank you for listening to my story, Whescha S. Barton, voice of the Gaian Crisis Squad. P.S: IF YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE DAMNED PATRIOTIS HELSONITES... Why the Von Helsons? Why those unlikeable, disgraceful, ugly, idiotic, child-stealing, illicit deal-making, superficial scantily-clad anorexic fools? I've heard you like them because they give you things. Things that happen to be ugly and over-abundant. I heard you like them simply because you think they are gorgeous. They are not. They look like the haven't eaten anything for a month and are clothed like sluts. The have no elegance. I heard you like them because they have breasts. You, whoever you are, if you think this is a valid reason to support a valid threat to the whole of gaia, let it be. See what it says about your side, patriot. I heard you like them because they are "Sweet and kind". Where have you been? The two of them are horribly rude. To the point of inspiring such disgust that it is not measureable. As for me, I support Gambino. I have and always will, because Gambino respects and most of the time knows exactly what he is doing. He dresses like an elegant, proper eccentric old man, and however earlier he may have been dismissive of his son, has learned to love him after he nearly lost him. You act like no one can change, you damned patriotis Helsonites. You act like no one can be renewed. "But the Von Helsons--" you'll say to me, ready to go off on how they'll do so much more than Gambino and are clearly better. I've already found a reason to hate them for always--They hate history. The one thing that makes life and the whole of the universe beautiful--History. You wish you could understand...but you can't. Even if Gambino goes the way of "evil" I will never leave his side. I'd rather die with a traitor than live my life in the mansion of an idiot. IN OTHER WORDS, DON'T EVEN TRY TO SWAY ME. YOU WILL HAVE NO LUCK, PATRIOT. --Whescha Whescha and LabTech247.png '' Category:Notable PC's